La segunda oportunidad de John Sullivan
by freewritter007
Summary: ¿Cuántos desearíamos tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo y cambiar algún detalle de nuestro pasado? Esta es la historia de un niño que hizo posible lo imposible. Advertencia: Contiene escenas de disciplina paternal, spanking, nalgadas a menores de edad.


**Las advertencias que preceden a cada actualización: que no poseo los derechos de la película...aunque me hubiera gustado!..que no gano dinero con éstas publicaciones y que contiene escenas de disciplina paternal, spank, nalgadas a menores de edad.**

**He aquí un corto inspirado en la película Frequency, una de mis películas favoritas. Sólo son tres capis y os advierto que no es el clásico fic divertido que siempre escribo…sino algo mas…Uhmm…reflexivo, es que aunque muchos lo duden yo también tengo mi corazoncito hecho de pan con jalea!...**

******Dedicado a una gran escritora y amiga que siempre está ahí al pie del cañón para brindarme su apoyo. Camila, te debía este regalo desde hace tiempo, ¡Sorry por la tardanza!**

**Vale, ya no más palabrerías y que lo disfruten!**

…

_Introducción:_

_Quiero iniciar esta historia con una simple pregunta: __**¿Qué cambiarías tú?**_

_Y no me refiero a tu cabello, ni a tu talla de vestido…sino a algo más "duradero" _

_Para que sepan de lo que hablo, permítanme ponerles un ejemplo de la vida real: El editor Nigel Newton ni siquiera se molestó en pasar de la primera página del escrito que le acababa de llegar por considerarlo insignificante. Meses después confesó que si compró los derechos del libro fue por complacer a su hija de 8 años y por eso apenas y lanzó el mínimo de 500 ejemplares al mercado, sólo por mero trámite comercial. Hoy en día, gracias a los derechos de Harry Potter, la editorial tiene unos ingresos anuales medios de 100 millones de dólares y sedes en Londres, Nueva York y Sydney. Uhmm…pregunta: ¿Qué opinará ahora Nigel de éste "insignificante libro"?...o… ¿Qué opinan ahora las 12 editoriales que rechazaron patrocinar a J.K. Rowling? _

_Pero dejemos de lado a Rowling y concéntrate en ti…si, en ti, en cómo cambiaría tu vida si conocieras lo que el futuro te depara…¿Te imaginas el exitoso destino que tendrías? ¡Una lotería con posibilidades infinitas en la que nunca saldrías perdedor!_

_Podrías retractarte de una mala decisión e incluso volver a disfrutar de la compañía de un ser amado. Tendrías la esperanza de mejorar lo vivido, de cometer menos errores y más aciertos, de vivir al máximo los buenos momentos y evitar por completo los vergonzosos. _

_¿Cuántos desearíamos tener el poder de retroceder el tiempo y moldear algún detalle de nuestro pasado?...uhmm…interesante… ¿Y si yo te dijera que eso es posible de lograr?_

_Deja que tu mente vuele un poco e imagina que me presento ante ti esta noche y te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar una, pero solo UNA de tus decisiones pasadas…ahora responde la pregunta del inicio y dime con sinceridad__**…¿Qué cambiarías tú?**_

…_**.**_

"**LA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE JOHN SULLIVAN"**

_**Queens, Nueva york, 12 de octubre de 1969.**_

Era una hermosa mañana y mientras el sol desperezaba a los dormilones de Queens, en la pequeña cocina de la familia Sullivan, se libraba una sucia batalla.

La sartén, el enorme bote con miel de maple, la harina y un par de huevos formaban el ejército enemigo y parecía que Fran estaba perdiendo la guerra en su propia cocina.

¡Hay Dios! ¿Quién diría que preparar panqueques fuera una tarea tan difícil?...y valga aclarar que Frank no era tan mal cocinero, es más, sus parrilladas al aire libre eran famosas entre sus vecinos…pero por alguna inexplicable razón, los panqueques eran la especialidad de su esposa Julia, quien por cierto estaba de turno en el hospital y seguro moriría de un ataque cardiaco si viera la masa negra ahora estaba pegada en su sartén favorita.

Al terminar el último panqueque, el orgulloso cocinero gritó:**¡Jefecito!¡El desayunooooo!...**desde la planta baja a la espera de escuchar el característico tropel de su unigénito…**¡Jefeeeeeeee! ¡Hice panqueques!.**

Frank de inmediato se colocó al borde de los escalones esperando que la palabra "panqueque" no asustara a su hijo.

**-Hey Jhony, si te apuras comeremos helado de chocolate de postreeeee! **Ese era incentivo suficiente para que cualquier niño de 6 años bajara corriendo desesperado…pero después de unos segundos, el único comensal que se presentó a la mesa, fue su perro Elvis.

**-¿John?...**el hombre llamó inseguro mientras subía un par de peldaños. La falta de respuesta, le hizo reaccionar y entonces corrió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación del niño, que como era de esperar…estaba vacía.

Revisó el baño, el armario, debajo de la cama y hasta dentro de la enorme caja de juguetes, pero nada…John había desaparecido y Frank estaba a punto de desesperarse cuando se asomó por la ventana y observó dos pequeñas siluetas escondiéndose.

Bien, misterio resuelto…su hijo no había desaparecido…se había tele-transportado al garaje.

Ahora una nueva pregunta: ¿Qué diablos hacen Johny y Gordo en el garaje tan temprano?...uhmm…yo no lo sé, pero les apuesto que Frank va a averiguarlo!

….

**-¿Estás seguro que sabes hacer ésto?..**.Gordo preguntó a su amigo, a su compañero de luchas, de travesuras y en este caso, de estupideces.

**-¡Claro! He visto a papá hacerlo tooooooooodo el tiempo…**Jonhy respondió confiado mientras sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y una caja de cerillos del otro.

**-Uhmm…pero es que yo no estoy muy seguro ¿Y si mejor les decimos a los chicos que no aceptamos el reto?**

**-¿y quedar como cobardes?...¡Ni lo sueñes Gordo! ¡Además, es sólo un cigarrillo!**

**-¡pero es que yo no sé fumar!**

**-Ni yo tampoco pero es fácil, tú solo observa…**El niño tomó el cigarro entre sus dedos con cierta elegancia, tal y como había visto a su padre hacerlo…**Ahora lo enciendes y cuando…**

**-¡JOHN SULLIVAN!...**

El grito de Frank no sólo interrumpió las clasecitas de fumador profesional que Jhony impartía, sino que además, le hizo pegar tal brinco que acabó tirando el cigarrillo sobre los rizos de su querido amigo.

**-¡Ayyy! ¡se me quema el cerebro! ¡Ayudaaaaa!...**Gordo gritaba sacudiendo su cabeza como si tuviera avispas enredadas en sus colochos.

Frank, como todo buen bombero, se acercó de inmediato a revisar el enorme incendio que estaba consumiendo los pelos del niño, pero falsa alarma, el cigarrillo ni siquiera estaba encendido.

**-Shhhh…¡Gordo cálmate, deja de gritar que no tienes nada!**

**-¿En serio Sr. Sullivan? ¿No me está mintiendo?...**Gordo preguntó aún asustado revisando su cabello en el espejo de la motocicleta de Frank.

-**No, mira…**Y Frank le mostró el cigarro apagado totalmente.

**-Uffff, que suerte, creí que mi hermoso cabello terminaría chamuscado!...**El niño respiró con alivio…alivio que le duró poco...muy poco…

-**Tienes razón, tu cabello no salió chamuscado pero en cuanto le cuente a tu padre de esto, seguro que tu trasero si termina ardiendo! **

Los ojitos de Gordo se estiraron como si fueran de hule, no, si por algo no quería ni levantarse de la cama esa mañana.

**-¿le..le…va a contar…a…a..mi papá…Señor Sullivan?**

Frank no contestó la pregunta ¡Ni falta que hacía! ¡Con sólo la mirada letal que el bombero tenía era suficiente para deducir que todos los adultos eran una bola de chismosos!

**-Awwww, lo siento mucho Sr. Sullivan…** Gordo renegó un poquito y luego puso su mejor cara de pena pero ni eso ablandó a Frank**.**

**-Creo que es hora que regreses a casa Gordo y espero que tú mismo le cuentes a tu padre lo que pasó** **antes de que yo lo llame.**

El niño asistió con la cabeza baja mientras montaba su bicicleta.

-**Adiós Jonhy…te veré en la escuela…**y con eso, Gordo se despidió dando a su eterno compañero, una mirada lastimera, de esas en las que te dan el pésame y de una vez preguntan cuándo será tu funeral para llevarte flores.

Por su parte, el pequeño John, que hasta el momento estaba calladito y pegadito con súper-glue a la pared, sólo levantó la mano en señal de despedida y vio salir a su amigo del garaje deseando poder huir junto con él.

**-Bien…**Frank tomó la batuta de la conversación de nuevo…**No voy a preguntarte qué hacías con ése cigarro porque es obvio, pero si quiero saber de dónde lo sacaste.**

Jonhy bajó la cabeza avergonzado ¡Cómo si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas, ahora tenía que confesarle a su padre que revisó sus cajones sin permiso para robarse el condenado cigarro! ¡qué lío!...el que dijo que los niños tienen la vida fácil, debió ser un viejo que nunca tuvo niñez!

-**Yo…yo…lo tomé…**

**-Lo robaste, querrás decir…**Frank interrumpió a su hijo a media frase.

**-Si…señor**.

El hombre soltó una bocana de aire de manera escandalosa, tenía ganas de gritar del coraje y de paso agarrar a su hijo de las orejas y estremecerlo hasta colocarle el cerebro de nuevo en su lugar, pero afortunadamente para Jonhy, el bombero optó por desquitarse la ira con el inocente cigarro y lo pisoteó con el suelo deshaciéndolo por completo.

Jonhy se encogió y se hizo más pequeño sabiendo que su padre estaba molesto… pero bueno, el cadáver de un cigarro era preferible a tener su cadáver regado por todo el garaje ¿no?

-**Que sea la última vez John…**Frank levantó su dedo señalando al niño…**óyeme bien, que sea la última vez que robas algo porque si vuelvo a..**

**-¡No lo haré más, señor lo prometo, nunca más!**

Quizá fue la voz decidida o la mirada de corderito que Jonhy tenía calcadita en los ojos, pero el caso es que Frank creyó plenamente en esa promesa.

**-Bien, confío en ti pero igual tenemos que hacer algo respecto a lo de fumar, así que sube a tu cuarto y espérame ahí…**.Frank ordenó en tono muy serio, tan serio que hasta yo me puse de nervios, pero lo que hizo que Jonhy se estremeciera, fue ver que su padre comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón.

**-¡Pero no es justo!...**Jhony gimoteó desesperado…** ¡no puedes** **castigarme!**

¿Ok, Desde cuándo los patos le tiran a las escopetas? ¿O Frank tomó un alucinógeno o su hijo se le estaba rebelando? …Uhm.. Quizá fuera un efecto tardío de la nicotina no ingerida y las neuronas de Jhony se habían volteado al revés porque nunca en sus 6 laaaargos años, se le había ocurrido gritarle a su papá y menos reclamarle por un castigo!

-**¿Cómo que no puedo castigarte? ¡Estabas fumando y quien sabe desde cuando lo haces!**

**-¡Que yo No-estaba-fumando! **

Y a mí me consta que eso era cierto, el niño nunca llegó a encender el cigarro, vale que lo intentó, si, pero eso no cuenta y a mi opinión y según la opinión de Jhonny también, una paliza con el cinturón, es un castigo demasiado severo por "intentar" encender un cigarro, además, ¿por qué tanto alboroto? Su padre fumar desde…desde…pues desde siempre!..

**-No lo niegues que yo te vi, además sólo tienes 6 años, se supone que ni siquiera deberías tener un cigarro en tu mano!**

**-¡Pero tú si fumas! … **¡Ahí esta, bien dicho Jonhy! ¡Que su padre no podía exigirle algo que él mismo no cumplía!

**-Pero yo soy mayor de edad y también soy…**

**-¡Un hipócrita!**

¡Jooo! Vale, que lo que Fank iba a decir era: "También soy tu padre"…pero después de que su hijo le gritara lo de: "Hipócrita", el resto de la charla paternal salía sobrando.

El bombero preguntó con voz fría: **¿Cómo –me- llamaste?...**mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su hijo con pasos lentos.

A Johnny se le congeló hasta la caspa del pelo e hizo amago de contestar pero Frank lo despegó de la pared y para cuando el cerebro del niño envió la alerta de ¡Peligro! en letras rojas de neón, ya era demasiado tarde.

La discusión se salió de eje, John lo sabía, yo lo sabía y Frank no sólo lo sabía, sino que además decidió recordarle a su hijo, quien manda en esta historia.

**¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff! ¡Plaff!**

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…un total de seis azotes hicieron caer a Johnny a la realidad…que su padre si podía, y de hecho iba a castigarlo por fumar.

El pequeño se retorció y apretó los dientes para no gritar, caray que hace mucho que su papá no lo nalgueaba y ya casi ni recordaba lo mucho que picaba aunque vale aclarar que esa media docena de azotes sirvió mucho para refrescar su memoria.

Frank habló al oído de su hijo no con gritos, pero tampoco con palabras suaves: **¡No vuelvas a gritarme, soy tu padre y me debes respeto, ahora discúlpate y sube a tu cuarto!**

El bombero soltó el brazo de Johnny y esperó por la disculpa.

**-Yo…yo…**Johnny comenzó a balbucear observando los restos de tabaco esparcidos en el piso. El niño sudaba, tenía la cara roja y la mirada llena de lágrimas que aún no se atrevían a salir de sus ojos. Nada le esto le parecía justo….**YO**…**YO TE ODIO!…**

**-¡Johnny!...**la voz de Frank era una mezcla entre dolor y enojo. Carajo, ¿Este era el mismo Johnny que anoche estuvo cantando hasta dormirse entre sus brazos? ¿Cuándo ese dulce niño se le salió de las manos?

Frank intentó volver a tomarlo del codo pero Johnny se alejó por acto reflejo como si su padre fuera un horrible pervertido de esos que les advertían en las escuelas.

**-¡Vete! ¡no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida!...**el niñogritó sintiendo en su corazón que su ídolo lo había defraudado y luego huyó hacia su habitación sin remordimientos y sin mirar atrás.

Quizá si Johnny se hubiese quedado unos segundos más en aquél garaje, habría notado cuanto hirió a Frank al pronunciar esas palabras, pero salió corriendo y al llegar a su cuarto se tiró a llorar en la cama no porque se sintiera culpable, sino por la ira que sentía al pensar en lo injusto que habías sido su papá…así que lloró y lloró desconsolado, sin percatarse que en aquél garaje…había un padre destrozado que también estaba llorando.

Pasaron unos minutos y desde su habitación Johnny escuchó sonar el teléfono de la sala. Pasaron casi cinco repiques antes de que Frank contestara.

Julia llegó a casa justo casi al mismo tiempo en que su esposo colgaba el auricular y sólo atinó a despedir a su esposo con un beso que le supo raro…como a tristeza. Ella nunca se enteró de la pelea ocurrida esa mañana, pero igual este día quedaría grabado en la historia de la familia Sullivan.

Johnny se levantó de la cama, se limpió los rastros de agua salada de su mejilla y observó desde el ventanal de su cuarto cuando la patrulla de bomberos cruzaba frente a la calle. Frank se iba vistiendo con su uniforme mientras se unía a sus compañeros. Un incendio en un almacén se salió de control y requerían la ayuda de todo el personal de inmediato.

El niño vio el camión alejarse y por alguna razón su enojo comenzó a decrecer y su corazón a sentirse pesado…quizá debió intentar explicarle a su papá las cosas, quizá no debió gritarle que lo odiaba, quizá debería pedirle disculpas al volver…quizá, quizá, quizá…

Pero Johnny no sabía que "los quizás" ya no entraban en su futuro y que las últimas palabras dedicadas a su padre: _"vete, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida"…_serían como profecías que se volverían realidad...

El bombero Frank Sullivan, moriría esa misma tarde.

**...**

**Pd. 1: Uhhh, si ya sé, un final muy triste para un primer capítulo, pero no me asesinen todavía que la historia en general tendrá un final feliz, lo prometo, palabra de escritora loca!.**


End file.
